


The Strangest Thing

by 4thesubtext



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Greg Lestrade/Molly Hooper (implied) - Freeform, M/M, POV Mycroft Holmes, Unrequited Love, a little bit of cyrano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesubtext/pseuds/4thesubtext
Summary: Lestrade knows Mycroft has a way with words.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The Strangest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: All rights belong to Mr. Doyle, Mr. Moffat & Mr. Gatiss.

**The Strangest Thing**

He catches you off guard with his request, and you hate the feeling. Nobody surprises you. You _know_ things. You know _everything_. It's part of your work. But now you blink irritatedly, and the embarrassed smile he casts your way adds something more complicated and painful to the moment.

You and him.

It's an unlikely friendship that you have: the British government and an ordinary detective inspector. The concern for your brother forged the bond over time.

However, you are his friend, and maybe he is the only friend you ever had. But you never told him that. He is an anomaly - and so much more than that. And now he has come to you of all people. It's almost midnight, and he is sitting in that chair in front of your desk with that sheepish smile on his face.

And you are struggling to keep your emotions under control, a wild whirlwind of surprise and jealousy that rages within your chest. You realize that you should have seen the glances, his smiles. Well, you did see them. At Baker Street. At St. Bart. But you didn't observe. A mistake, you now know, because you never noticed his feelings for her. But you should have. She is young and beautiful in her own way. And you are neither.

Caring is not an advantage, you remind yourself. And loving him has put you on the losing side. Blinded. Vulnerable.

The ancient wood of the armchair feels cold beneath your fingers as you quell the urge to send him away, to make him leave, before you tell him that he is yours, only yours; that he isn't allowed to love another. But you don't, because it isn't true.

He shifts nervously in his chair, and you realize that he is still waiting for your answer. You know, you should tell him "No", that you should run away as fast and far as you can. Only a fool would submit himself to such a cruel task. But you have long stopped being reasonable when it comes to him.

He is your only friend, and he is asking for your help. He wants to write to her, to confess all the things you will never confess to him. And he has come to you because he trusts you. He thinks you have a way with words. Of course, you have. Playing with words, twisting them, bending them, it's routine for someone in your position.

But for once, there is no bending the truth. You love him, and he loves her.

And she loves your brother. 

But that's another thing you leave untold. You won't allow your words to hurt him. Hope is everything, and knowledge is your curse. Sentiments are fleeting after all, you assure yourself. Sometimes it's all just a change of time.

You take up your pen, and his smile turns as bright as the morning sun.

 _Love is the strangest thing_ , you write and wonder why it is enough that only your heart is broken for tonight.

~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
